The use of computers, telecommunications equipment and other electronic devices is continuing to rapidly increase in office, commercial, industrial and other environments. As a result, the importance of efficiently supplying power throughout these environments is also increasing. Historically, one problem with use of electrical power is the positioning of electrical power outlet ports, such as electrical receptacles. Positioning of these devices is important with respect to both convenience and cost efficiency. Electrical receptacles for supplying power to various types of devices (lighting, computers, etc) must be located in accessible positions for all types of use.
In this regard, it is known to employ electrical receptacles directly mounted to various types of furniture, such as bookshelves and desks. These receptacles may be mounted at a location substantially above a floor surface, and allow the user to interconnect electrical devices near their locations of use, thereby avoiding the necessity of running device cords and cables a substantial distance.
A system employing covered receptacles mounted within a workstation is disclosed in Propst, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,629 issued Feb. 8, 1993. The Propst arrangement includes a desk top having a rear cover hinged to a vertical back panel. Receptacles are mounted to the lower portion of the cover and bristles extend horizontally from the cover to an edge of the desktop when the cover is closed. When the cover is opened, the user can “plug in” the cord of a desired electrical device and close the cover, with the cord then extending through the bristles.
A further advance of the prior art was achieved with the commonly owned Byrne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,788 issued May 31, 1988. In this patent, a retractable power center is disclosed which is manually operable. The power center includes a movable and vertically slidable power carriage utilized to mount electrical receptacles. The carriage can be extended between an open position and a closed, retracted position.
In Brownlie, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,982 issued Jan. 15, 1991 an access flooring module is provided, which is mounted in an opening provided in a floor. The module is moveable between open and closed positions, so as to receive electrical components such as power sockets.
Timmerman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,668, issued Nov. 19, 1996 discloses a temporary power/data tap for delivery electrical power and data service to a work surface from a distant standard wall or floor mounted electrical receptacle. Another device comprising utility receptacles and specifically directed to use in a work surface is disclosed in Gevaert, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,156 issued Jan. 20, 1998.
In accordance with the foregoing, various types of configurations exist with respect to mounting electrical receptacles. However, one problem with a number of known electrical receptacles relates to the potential damage (or dangerous situations) from environmental conditions. For example, electrical receptacles may be constructed and configured in such a way as to be susceptible to damage from water or other fluids. As well known in the electrical industry, water spillage or the like may result not only in damage to electrical components, but may also cause dangerous situations, due to electrical arcing or similar electrical malfunctions caused by water spillage and seepage.
In this regard, a substantial advance in the art was achieved through the development of waterproof simplex receptacles as disclosed in Byrne, U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,128, issued Jul. 17, 2007. The Byrne '128 patent is incorporated by reference herein. Specifically, the Byrne '128 patent discloses the use of a simplex receptacle body having a front portion with a front surface and rear surface. Terminals extend through the front portion, and are disclosed as including a ground terminal, neutral terminal and hot terminal. The terminals are electrically connected to a set of electrical wires or cables extending rearwardly from the receptacle. The receptacle also includes a rear housing. A waterproofing clip is disclosed which includes an upper portion extending lengthwise across the clip, and a pair of vertically connecting portions extending downwardly from opposing ends of the upper portion. At the lower ends of the vertical connecting portions, spring legs extend forwardly from each of the vertical connecting portions. The spring clips are resilient in nature and sized so as to be “snap fitted” around the main housing body of the rear housing. With the rear housing and the waterproofing clip, the rear portion of the simplex receptacle is essentially waterproof, and resists seepage of water or other liquids therein.